Star and Moon
by EnelyaCelebrian
Summary: Update: because of changing a couple of things and making the age more realistic I'm changing Lisa's age. But I have deleted the first chapter already so I can't go back and change it without rewriting it so the new age will be in the 3rd chapter.
1. Arriving

Lacey ran up to her room as her father and mother started to yell yet again. She slammed the door to her room and looked at the necklace her parents had given her, the family heirloom. It was a silver star with a circle around it. It glowed sometimes and she wondered how that was possible. Her parents didn't used to fight all the time. Everyone in her family used to get along just fine. They had given her the necklace on a day that they had made up. Family Day. A day where the whole family got together and exchanged gifts. It was on her parent's anniversary. It always was. Within the last year it seemed that things had started to get bad. Her parents always fought with each other and they always seemed to take it out on her later. Her sister, Carmen always tried to stay away from them when they were fighting as well. Lacey and Carmen were twins but not identical. They were the same height, 5'10 and had the same hair color, brown but that was it. Lacey had hazel eyes and Carmen had green eyes. Lacey though had blond highlights and red highlights through her hair. Carmen could do some things that Lacey couldn't and some of those things even drove Lacey crazy, like jiggle her eyes. Lacey couldn't stand that. It was disturbing to her. Carmen was the smarter one but Lacey was the saner one. They both had their own beauties and different guys liked both of them. They had promised each other long ago that they would never fight over a guy and so far they had kept that promise and neither intended to break it.

Carmen walked into Lacey's room and asked, "They're at it again aren't they?" Lacey nodded as she walked out on to her balcony, Carmen right behind her. It was their spot to get away and look at the beauty of the night.

"Do you think that it will ever be back to the way it was?" asked Carmen. Lacey looked at her and saw the necklace that she also had. It was a half-moon with a circle around it, another family heirloom.

"I don't know," replied Lacey, "Everything changed after-" She stopped not wanting to go on. Carmen nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

"Do they still love us?" they both heard a voice say. They turned around and saw their younger sister, Lisa, standing near the doorway to the balcony. Lacey and Carmen looked at each other then Lacey walked over to the 7 year old and said, "Of course they do. They might have just forgotten how much we mean to them. They'll remember."

"I wish we could find people to love us," she whispered. Lacey and Carmen looked at each other and sighed, both secretly wishing the same thing before the three disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey groaned as she got up from the ground. She looked around but didn't see Carmen or Lisa anywhere around. She saw huge tress everywhere. She picked a direction and began to walk that way calling out for Carmen and Lisa. She stopped, having a feeling that something wasn't quite right. She looked around but saw nothing but trees. She then felt the ground shake beneath her and then ran to a tree and began to climb. Once she was hidden by the leaves she looked down and saw ugly creatures run past her. They were black and had black armor on. Once they had past she climbed down from the tree and ran in the direction that they had come from. She hoped that her sisters were ok. After walking for about an hour she heard horses not too far away. She climbed another tree and hid in the branches and leaves again.

She saw beautiful horses start to pass her. Lacey had always had a love for horses. Carmen didn't care for them but she did love animals. Lacey looked at the riders and gasped. Now she knew why things looked familiar. She must be having a dream because this couldn't be real. She couldn't be in Middle-earth. She climbed down the tree and landed with a soft thud that was heard by the riders. They all turned around and had arrows pointed at her before she could blink. The leader got off his horse and walked towards her and asked, "_Mani naa essa en lle_?" Lacey looked at him confused. She felt that the words were familiar but it had been a long time since she had learned elvish phrases. When she saw the look on his face, demanding an answer she quickly thought back to the phrases but couldn't remember what a lot of them meant.

"_Lle quena I'lambe Eldalie_?" he asked again. This time when she gave him a confused look he said, "Do you speak Elvish?" She shook her head then he asked, "What is your name?" Lacey thought to saying her real name but they would just look at her confused, wondering what kind of name that is so she said, "Gwenel."

"And elvish name?" he asked, "But you do not know elvish."

"I know some," she replied.

"My lord, we must go," said another elf, "Orcs are headed this way." He approached them and looked at Lacey and said, "She is no elf!" He drew his arrow once again and aimed at her.

"_N'ndengina he_!" said the first one. The other elf put his arm down. (don't kill her)

"She's a spy," he said.

"I am not a spy," said Lacey in defense of herself, "Find out who people are before you accuse them of being something they're not."

"_Dina_," he said angrily. Lacey glared at him and said, "No. I won't be silent because I'm not the one throwing accusations at people. And I thought Elves were supposed to be fair in more ways than one."

"_Antolle ulua sulrim_," he said again. (much wind pours from your mouth) Lacey's face began to turn red and she said, "_Auta miqula orqu_!" (go kiss an orc) The Elves all looked at her and the leader chuckled before saying, "She has a temper."

"_Amin feuya ten' lle_, _Edan_," said the elf. (you disgust me, human)

"_Dolle naa lost_," insulted Lacey right back. (your head is empty)

"_Amin delotha lle_," he said right back. Lacey just shrugged then because she knew that going on wouldn't do any good but I was fun, seeing the shocked looks on their face as she began to insult the Elf.

"We must take her to Rivendell with us," said the leader again. He extended his hand to Lacey and she took it and he led her to his horse saying, "My name is Legolas." Lacey got on the horse and he got on behind her and they rode fast to Rivendell, hoping to stay away from Orcs the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached Rivendell Lacey gasped at the beauty of it. It was even more beautiful in person. She then thought of how much both of her sisters would love to see this then she thought of them and wondered where they could be. Legolas felt the change in her mood and asked, "_Ce mae_?" (are you well?) Lacey quickly went through her mind as phrases had started to come back to her then she said, "My sisters were with me when we arrived and I haven't seen them since I got here."

"I will go look for them after we get you to Lord Elrond," said Legolas. Lacey looked back at him and said, "_Hannon le_." (thank you) Legoals smiled at her as they entered Rivendell. As soon as Lacey was off the horse she immediately wished that she was still on. There was something about horses that she loved and she loved riding them. She felt free when she was on one. She looked around and couldn't believe how real this dream was. Then she thought of something. No dream was this real. She pinched herself and almost screamed in hurt and shock. It was all real. She was really in Middle-earth, in Rivendell.

"Lacey!" she heard someone yell. She turned around and saw Lisa running towards her. Lacey bent down and hugged her sister tightly then asked her, "Where's Carmen?"

"I thought she was with you," replied Lisa, "I arrived her awhile ago and Arwen found me." Lacey looked back at Legolas as she stood up and he asked, "You found your sister?"

"One of them," replied Lacey, "My twin is still missing."

"Twin?" asked Legolas, "She looks like you?"

"No," replied Lacey, "We look different." Legolas nodded then said, "I will go look for her as soon as I speak with Lord Elrond." Lacey nodded and Legolas walked away. Lisa started to lead Lacey inside when they heard more people arrive. Lacey looked at the gate and saw Boromir ride in but with Carmen.  
"Carmen!" she yelled. Carmen jumped off the horse and ran towards Lacey and Lisa and they all hugged each other.

"What's going on?" asked Carmen.

"I don't know but I do know that this isn't a dream," replied Lacey, "It's too real to be a dream."

"I want you to meet Arwen," said Lisa as she pulled on both of them. The twins followed their younger sister inside and after a few turns down corridors Arwen greeted them.

"You must be Lisa's sisters," she said, "I am Arwen."

"I am called Gwenel and she is called Thelithil," replied Lacey, giving her their elvish names.

"Elvish names?" asked Arwen, "But your sister does not have an elvish name."

"We gave ourselves Elvish names awhile ago," said Carmen, "Before we came here." Arwen nodded then Legolas turned a corner and walked towards them and said to Lacey, "I see you found your other sister." Lacey smiled and nodded before he said, "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you about the future of Middle-earth." Lacey and Carmen looked at each other, already knowing what exactly that was all about.


	2. The Council and the Feast

Legolas led them through a corridor and into a room. As the three girls entered the room they saw Lord Elrond sitting behind a desk and he looked up at them. Lacey guess that this was his study room. She was amazed at how many books were there. Elrond looked at them for a moment then said, "Please, sit." The three sat down and Legolas stood behind Elrond, like a bodyguard almost.

"I am told that you call yourselves Gwenel and Thelithil," said Elrond. The two nodded then Elrond said, "You named yourselves?"

"Once we were given these necklaces we gave ourselves the names that matched the necklaces," replied Lacey. For the first time Legolas noticed the two necklaces.

"_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea_!"," said Elrond. (by the sea and stars) Lacey couldn't hear all the words because he said it so low but she knew that he was shocked by something but didn't know what. Carmen looked at Lacey, knowing that she knew some Elvish but Lacey shook her head at her and Carmen sighed. She touched her necklace and fingered it. It began to glow more than it ever had before and Lacey jumped up and stared at her necklace. Carmen looked at it and gasped.

"You don't think these necklaces have anything to do with bringing us here?" asked Carmen.

"I think they are what brought us here," said Lacey, "But why and how?" Legolas looked at Elrond and Elrond shook his head and Legolas nodded.

"You know of the One Ring, correct?" asked Elrond. Lacey and Carmen looked at him and nodded.

"And you know of the outcome," said Elrond. Again the two nodded then Elrond said, "Then join us at the council in a few minutes." Lacey looked at Carmen and smiled, she knew that was coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey and Carmen followed Arwen as she led them to where the Council was to be taken place. Once they arrived Lacey turned to Arwen and said, "Arwen, I know what is going to happen here and I have a request."

"Anything," replied Arwen.

"Look after Lisa for us," said Lacey, "Where we're going is no place for a child of her age."

"I will look after her," replied Arwen. Lacey smiled and said, "Thank you."

The twins walked into the Council and took their seat next to Aragorn, who they had met a few minutes ago. Once everyone was there Elrond began, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stand upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lacey looked at Frodo and he seemed tense and she knew why. She could already feel it.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Elrond. Frodo stood up and put the One Ring on the stand that was in the middle of the Council. The people began to gasp and murmur as they saw the Ring.

"So it is true," said Boromir.

"The doom of man," said someone else.

"It is a gift," said Boromir as he stood up, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use is against him."

"You cannot wield it," said Aragorn, "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" asked Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger," said Legolas as he stood up to face Boromir, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looked at Aragorn as people began to murmur again.

"Aragorn?" asked Boromir, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," replied Legolas.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_," said Aragorn. (sit down, Legolas) Legolas sat back down and Boromir looked at him saying, "Gondor has no king." He then looked at Aragorn and continued, "Gondor needs no king." Lacey rolled her eyes at him as Gandalf said, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Elrond stood up again and said, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Everyone looked at each other then at the Ring. Lacey watched as Gimli stood up and grabbed his ax.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Gimli as he raised his ax.

"No!" yelled Lacey, having a feeling that more than a spark would happen this time. She was too late, his ax hit the Ring and the ax was in pieces and Gimli was on the floor but not only that. Lacey and Carmen grabbed their heads and screamed as an ear-piercing noise sounded in their heads, their necklaces were glowing red. Legolas jumped up quickly and ran over to them but Elrond stopped him from doing anything. After a few moments the screaming stopped and the girls looked at each other, breathing hard.

"I don't understand," said Lacey as she stood up, "What just happened?" Elrond knew he had no choice but to tell them now and said, "There is a prophecy that was told long ago. When Sauron made the One Ring he also made two other pendants. One a moon and the other a star to pass on to his children that he had sent to another world during the first war. The star and moon were made to keep him sustained, along with his family line. It was said that at a time in the future when the One Ring would show itself the two pendants would also show themselves and join with the One Ring."

"Wait!" exclaimed Lacey, "Are you saying that our necklaces are the two pendants that Sauron had made? Are you saying that we are descendants of Sauron?!" Elrond nodded and Lacey and Carmen looked at each other with their mouths open in shock.

"Please tell me this prophecy turns good sometime," said Lacey.

"It is said that the necklaces could either make Sauron more powerful or destroy him," said Elrond, "If they join with the One Ring then Sauron will become all powerful and nothing can stop him if he gets his hands on all three of them."

"How can the three join?" asked Lacey.

"If the three are close together they are like magnets being drawn to each other," replied Elrond, "However even if they join you still have one chance left. Destroy all three of them. Throw all three of them into Mount Doom. That is where they were made and only there can they be unmade. They must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence they came. We have two bearers but we need a ring bearer for the One Ring. One of you must do this." There was silence among everyone for a few moments.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir, "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" asked Legolas as he stood up again, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" asked Gimli.

"And if we fail, what then?" asked Boromir as he also stood up, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" exclaimed Gimli as he jumped up. People began to argue and Lacey couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough!!!" she yelled at the top of her voice. They all stopped and looked at her and she said, "Enough. While you guys fight amongst yourselves Sauron's power grows. Do you really think that using the Ring would work?" She looked at Boromir as she asked that question.

"Someone has to take the Ring to Mordor and destroy it," she continued, "Though Boromir is right that we could not do it with ten thousand men." They all looked confused then Carmen continued, "Not with ten thousand but with a few people to protect the Ring bearer and to take him to Mount Doom."

"I will take it," said Frodo, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf as he stood behind Frodo. Lacey and Carmen also stood behind him and then Aragorn stood up and got on his knees in front of Frodo and said, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," said Legolas as he stepped up.

"And my ax," said Gimli as he stood behind Legolas who let out a silent sigh.

"You carry the fates of us all little one," said Boromir, "If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." All of a sudden a yell came from behind them and Sam came out from behind some bushes and said, "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," said Elrond. Frodo looked at Sam who looked down sheepishly. All of a sudden two more Hobbits ran out, one saying, "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sake to stop us!"

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission," said Pippin, "Quest. Thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip," said Merry. Pippin started to nod when he got what Merry had said and it took everything for Carmen and Lacey not to laugh right then.

"11 companions," said Elrond, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
"Great," said Pippin, "Where are we going?" Everyone looked at him then Lacey and Carmen did start laughing then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacey walked into her bathroom and saw that a bath had already been drawn for her and she got in it and smiled. It had been awhile since she had taken a bath. She always took showers. After she was done bathing she got out and went the wardrobe and looked through the formal dresses that Arwen had put in there for the feast that night. She saw a green dress with flowing sleeves that were slightly off the shoulder. She grabbed that one and looked closer at it. It had lace at the end of the sleeves and a design on the front top. She loved the dress. She put that one on and then saw a box sitting on her bed. She opened it and saw jewelry in it. A circlet and hair accessories. There was a knock on the door and Lacey said, "Come in." Carmen walked in and asked, "Can you believe these dresses and jewelry?" Lacey turned and looked at her. Carmen was wearing a blue dress that was similar to hers and had a circlet that had blue flowers around it. Lacey's circlet had green flowers around it. Carmen helped Lacey with her hair, making it wavy in some parts and flowing. Lacey's hair was soft, think, and long and Carmen loved doing her hair. Carmen then put the circlet on her and said, "You look pretty."

"You too," said Lacey as they both stood and faced each other, "We should go to the feast." They walked down the corridors to the dining hall and as they reached the doors they were opened for them and they walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Legolas was the first to walk up and greet them. He kissed Lacey's hand and said, "_Lle naa vanima_." Lacey looked at him and he translated, "You are beautiful." She blushed and whispered, "Thank you." He led her to her seat and she sat down and Carmen sat down next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dancing had begun and Lacey and Carmen tried to avoid being asked to dance but no such luck. Legolas approached Lacey and asked, "May I have this dance?" Lacey sighed then nodded and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and led her through the dance. Lacey was surprised that she felt like she knew the dance and did it well. She looked for Carmen and also saw her on the dance floor, dancing with Boromir. She frowned and Carmen looked at her with sad eyes. Lacey then realized that Carmen liked Boromir but that she also knew that there was nothing she could do about watching him die later. Lacey sighed and Legolas asked, "_Lle tyava quell_?" (do you feel well) Lacey looked up at him and said, "Fine. Just thinking of the future." Legolas nodded and said, "You fear of what is to come." Lacey nodded and said, "I fear the decisions we will have to make. If you'll excuse, I'm going to go to my room now."

"I will escort you," said Legolas.

"That's not necessary," said Lacey.

"I insist," said Legolas as he offered her his arm. Lacey smiled and took it then they left the dining hall and headed to her room. As they got to her door she turned to him and said, "Thank you for the dance."

"It was my pleasure," replied Legolas, "Until tomorrow." He bowed to her and left. Lacey walked into her room and quickly changed her clothes but left the circlet on. She was in too much of a hurry. She left her room and ran outside and towards the stables. As she walked in all the doors stuck their heads out of the stalls and looked at her, whinnying to greet her. She smiled and walked towards one of them. She her head against the horses' head and closed her eyes. When she was even around horses a calm came over her that she couldn't explain. She felt like she could think of solutions more quickly this way. She wondered how she could be a descendant of Sauron. It was very disturbing that one of her ancestors had tried to take over Middle-earth. Failed, yes but still tried. The horse nudged her with his nose and she smiled at him before turning and almost screaming as she saw Legolas standing there.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed. Legolas smiled then asked, "You feel something for horses?"

"I've loved horses all my life," replied Lacey, "When I'm riding them I feel free and feel like I can accomplish anything. When I'm around them I find that a calmness comes over me and I can think of solutions to problems easily." Legolas nodded and said, "I feel the same way at times. Lord Elrond knew of your facination of horses so he wanted to me to show you a horse that he has given you."

"Given me?!" asked Lacey, "But-" Legolas cut her off and said, "He also said that you would object but he told me to tell you that it is final. It is his gift to you." He led her to another stall and a horse stuck his head out. Lacey gasped at his beauty. He was black with a white star on his forehead. He was high-spirited she could tell. She opened the stall door and walked in and went up to him. He immediately sniffed her hand and then pushed his nose against her hand. Legolas smiled as he watched her bond with the horse.

"What's his name?" asked Lacey.

"No one has named his yet," replied Legolas, "What would you like to name him?" Lacey thought for a moment then said, "_Thinelroch_." Legolas smiled at the name and said, "Evening Star Horse. Very appropriate." Lacey smiled and nodded then asked, "Legolas, can you tell an Elvish horse where to go and he'll meet you there?"

"Yes, you can," said Legolas, "Why do you ask?"

"I want to send him somewhere where he can meet me," said Lacey, "Could you tell him to go somewhere for me?"

"Of course," replied Legolas, "Where do you want him to go?"

"Rohan," replied Lacey, "At the edge of Fangorn forest." Legolas looked at her shocked but didn't say anything and opened the stall door again and told the _Thinelroch_ in Elvish where to go. The horse seemed to bow his head then he ran out of the stall and out of Rivendell. Lacey smiled. Good, she'll have a horse once they get to the edge of Fangorn Forest.

"We leave at first light," said Legolas. Lacey nodded then left the stall and went back to her room.


	3. A Fear Realized

(AN: Lisa's age is different now. She's 13 years old to make it more realistic about what she does later. Hope you enjoy)

The next morning Carmen went into Lacey's bedroom and Lacey turned to her and said, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No," replied Carmen, "But what choice do we have?" Lacey nodded then said, "At least we don't have to worry about Lisa. She'll be safe here."

"Lacey, you know how Lisa is," said Carmen, "She's a trouble making 13 year old. She'll find a way and you know it."

"I don't think she could sneak past Elves like she can sneak past humans," said Lacey.

"This is Lisa we're talking about," said Carmen, "She'll find a way. She always does."

"Carmen, they're Elves," said Lacey, "They can hear even soft footsteps and they are wise. I don't think she can get past them." Carmen thought about it for a second then said, "I hope you're right." They both grabbed their things then headed down to the gate where the others were waiting.

"Oh, wait," said Carmen, "Aragorn said that he had something for us." They went to Aragorn's room and knocked. Aragorn opened the door and let them in before saying, "I was told by Lisa about this so I thought that it could be useful to you guys." He handed each other them a quiver full of arrows and a bow. The two girls looked shocked and Aragorn said, "Lisa said that you guys knew archery."

"We've taken lessons since we were Lisa's age," replied Carmen. They strapped the quivers on their backs then walked out with Aragorn to the gate. As they walked towards the rest of the Fellowship other Elves came out, including Lord Elrond and Arwen. As they all stood there Elrond began to speak, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free-folk go with you." Lacey and Carmen both looked at Lisa as she walked up to them and hugged each other them.

"Lisa, you have to stay here," said Lacey, "You know why, right?"

"Too dangerous," replied Lisa, "Everything is too dangerous for me to do anything!" Lacey sighed and said, "When you're older you'll understand. We'll see you when we get back." Lacey and Carmen followed the others out of Rivendell and Lisa mumbled, "You'll see me sooner than you think."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmen looked behind her still worried that Lisa would try to follow them. Lacey looked at Carmen and asked, "Are you that worried?" Carmen nodded and Lacey then said, "So am I. I trust the Elves but in a way I don't trust her. Mom and dad never really spent time with her and she turned rebellious so to speak. I hope that she doesn't get past the Elves." Carmen nodded again and then walked up to Legolas and asked, "Could you do Lacey and I a favor?"

"Anything," said Legolas as Lacey approached them as well.

"Listen for Lisa," they both said. Legolas looked confused and Carmen said, "We know our sister. She'll probably find a way to follow us. She hates missing out on things that are dangerous and she finds ways to get into the messes that we put ourselves in. No matter how hard we try to keep her out of them."

"I will listen for her," said Legolas. Lacey and Carmen both smiled at him then continued to follow Gandalf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night fell, Legolas was the first on watch and he would probably be the only one. After everyone had eaten they had fallen asleep quickly. All except Lacey and Carmen. They looked at Legolas, who was sitting on a rock, listening intently for anything that might come upon them.

"Do you think she got away?" asked Carmen.

"Man, I hope not," said Lacey. They both laid down, both worried about their younger sister. Soon they were asleep and only Legolas was awake.

Legolas was singing softly when he heard a rustling noise. He looked at the direction it came from and then looked at the camp and saw someone in it. He quietly went walked toward the person who was eating what food was left and quickly grabbed their arm. The person screamed and woke everyone else up. Lacey and Carmen jumped up and grabbed their knives but when they saw Legolas holding the arm of Lisa they put them down glared at her.

"You couldn't stop me," said Lisa right away, "I have as much right to be here as you do."

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?!" screamed Carmen, "Why couldn't you have just stayed there like a good sister and not worry us to death?!"

"Quit treating me like a child!" screamed Lisa back, "I'm not a child anymore! I'm 13 years old!" Lacey glared at her and said, "You think you're all grown up? You think that you can just follow us to the most dangerous place there is and think that it will be all fun and games? Well, it's not. You know what's out there."

"Which is why you could use my help," said Lisa, "I know what's there."

"You don't even know how to fight!" said Carmen, "Now you'll distract us because we'll be trying to protect you along with Frodo! Do you know what you've done?!"

"Do you know what mom and dad have done?!" screamed Lisa, "Keeping me from all the things that I love. Grounded if I disobeyed them! Heck even if they thought that I disobeyed them! They don't care about me and neither do you!" Lacey and Carmen stared at Lisa, shocked.

"Of course we care about you," said Lacey, "Why do you think that we're so upset? We don't want to see you get hurt and we're afraid that we can't protect you. That is why we wanted you to stay back in Rivendell so we knew that you would be safe and that we wouldn't have to worry about you."

"I'm tired of being kept in the dark," said Lisa, "I want to be part of things." Lacey and Carmen looked at each other then Lacey said, "Fine. It's not like we could stop you anyway. But you do exactly what we tell you." Lisa smiled and nodded.

"One," said Lacey, "You have to stay behind everyone when there is a battle. Stay near Carmen, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, or me."

"Two," said Carmen, "When we are in a battle and any one of us tells you to do something, you do it. Don't hesitate just do it." Lisa nodded to both of those rules then asked, "But can I fight?"

"Only when you must," replied Lacey before Aragorn handed Lisa a sword like the ones the Hobbits had, "Don't jump into a fight for anything. Not even to save someone if you think they need saving." Lisa nodded and then grabbed some more food and went to sit on a rock away from them.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Aragorn.

"We don't have a choice," replied Lacey, "She's been an escape artist since she was 2 years old. I didn't think she could get past Elves but she did."

"We could drop her off in Lothlorien," said Carmen.  
"We're not going that way," said Aragorn. Lacey and Carmen looked at each other and Lacey said, "It doesn't matter anyway. If she could sneak past the Elves in Rivendell then she can get past the ones in Lothlorien as well. She'll follow us no matter what. All the way down to the end of this quest."

"We will protect her," said Boromir.

"Thank you," said Lacey, "But even if she is our sister the quest comes first for you guys. Look after Frodo then worry about our sister. It's how it must be." They all laid back down and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they all woke up with the sun and Sam started to make breakfast while Boromir taught Merry and Pippin to use their swords. Lacey and Carmen were watching them and laughing when they tackled Boromir because he had accidently injured one of them. Lacey looked at Gimli and Gandalf and listened to their conversation.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round," said Gimli, "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice," replied Gandalf. Lacey looked at Carmen looked at the sky and saw the dark cloud.

"Lisa, get under a bush," said Carmen. Lisa did as she was told and got under a bush. Carmen looked at Sam then who asked, "What is that?"  
"Nothing," replied Gimli, "It's just a whisp of cloud."  
"It's moving fast," said Boromir, "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" said Legolas.  
"Hide!" yelled Aragorn. They all dove under bushes and between rocks until the birds had gone by.

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf as they all came out from their hiding places, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Lacey and Carmen looked at the mountain and sighed.

"I always hated snow," said Carmen. Lacey laughed and said, "Me too but we shouldn't be there every long before we go another direction." Carmen nodded as they headed towards the mountains.


	4. Caradhras and a Mistake

As the Fellowship walked up the mountain Carmen and Lacey were behind Frodo when he tripped and fell. Aragorn caught him first and help him up. As Frodo felt around his neck for the necklace the Ring was on Lisa, Carmen, and Lacey all looked at Boromir who picked up the necklace. He stared at it a moment and Aragorn said, "Boromir."

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," said Boromir, mainly to himself, "Such a little thing." He went to touch it when Lisa, Carmen, Lacey, and Aragorn all said, "Boromir!" He looked at them and Aragorn said, "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir made his way to Frodo and handed him the Ring saying, "As you wish. I care not." The three sisters looked at each other as Aragorn took his hand off his sword. They continued to make their way up the mountain but one thing kept disturbing Lacey. A sad look that was in Carmen's eyes after the incident with Boromir and the Ring.

"Carmen?" asked Lacey, "How much time did you spend with Boromir after you arrived?"

"About three days," replied Carmen.

"But that would mean that you arrived two days before I did," replied Lacey, "But we all disappeared at the same time."

"The necklaces must have made us arrive at different times," said Carmen.

"There's one thing that I don't understand," said Lacey, "If the necklaces brought us here then what brought Lisa here?"

"Sauron probably brought her here through some other way," replied Carmen, "But why would he want all three of us here?"

"I don't know," replied Lacey, "I think there's more that we haven't been told or more that they don't know about."

"Nothing better happen to otherwise I'm taking Sauron down myself!" said Carmen, already getting angry at just the thought of Sauron doing something to Lisa. Lacey smiled then said, "Calm down. We don't know what's going on with Lisa yet. Sauron may have nothing to do with it."

"If the necklaces that he made brought us here then he probably brought Lisa here," said Carmen. Lacey sighed but nodded, knowing she was right. It started to snow and Lacey put the hood up on her jacket and so did Carmen. Lisa was up next to Aragorn who put a blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold. The snow began to get deeper and Legolas walked ahead of them on top of the snow. He began to listen for something then said, "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" said Gandalf. Snow fell from the cliff above them and barely missed them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" said Aragorn, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" said Gandalf before he stood on top of the snow and began to chant back. It didn't seem to matter because on a few seconds snow fell on top of them and covered them in snow. Legolas was the first one out and he looked around as everyone else popped their heads out of the snow. Lacey and Carmen looked around for Lisa and saw her with Aragorn as they began to dig their way out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" said Boromir, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" said Aragorn.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain let us go under it," said Gimli, "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." They all looked at Gandalf for a moment who said, "Let the Ring-bearer decide." Frodo looked around then said, "We will go through the Mines."

"So be it," said Gandalf.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were further down the mountain, Lacey and Carmen were next to Gandalf who said, "Frodo, come and help an old man." Frodo walked up next to him and Gandalf put his arms around Frodo's shoulder and asked, "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was," said Frodo.

"And the Ring?" asked Gandalf. Frodo looked at him and Gandalf continued, "You feel its power growing don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

"Who then do I trust?" asked Frodo.

"You must trust yourself," replied Gandalf, "Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo.

"There are many powers in the world for good or for evil," said Gandalf, "Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." Lacey and Carmen looked at each other, knowing exactly what he was talking about and knowing the outcome of that battle. Gandalf looked at them and said, "You've felt it haven't you, the power coming from your necklaces? The time will come when you will have to make a choice between two worlds." The two girls looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You will know in time," said Gandalf before they all came over a small hill and Gimli said, "The Walls…of Moria." Lacey, Carmen, and Lisa rolled their eyes as they headed towards the walls and walked along them, trying to find the door.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," said Gimli as he tapped on the wall.

"Yes, Gimli," said Gandalf, "Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Legolas. Gimli let out a low growl and the three girls chuckled softly as they approached the door. Gandalf spoke a few words then the moon appeared from behind the clouds and the door illuminated. They all looked at it in amazement then Gandalf read what was written.

"It reads-"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.""

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh it's quite simple," replied Gandalf, "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He pointed his staff at the door and spoke some words but the doors didn't open. He tried again and the doors didn't move.

"Nothing's happening," said Pippin.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Dwarves," said Gandalf.

"What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took," said Gandalf, "And if that does not shatter then and I am allowed a little peace and quiet from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Lacey, Carmen, and Lisa all sat down and waited, knowing they were going to be there for awhile. They watched Aragorn let Bill the pony go since he wouldn't be able to go into the mines and then the girls saw Pippin throwing rocks into the water before Aragorn grabbed his hand and said, "Do not disturb the water." Lacey looked out at the water and saw the ripples in it. She nudged Carmen who looked then as well. They looked at each other and immediately drew their arrows and watched the water.

"Mellon," said Lisa, knowing they had to get those doors open and Frodo wasn't moving. The doors opened and they began to go inside, the girls bringing up the rear with Frodo. As Gandalf lit his staff so they could see the girls stayed at the entrance waiting for the creature. They heard Gimli yelling then Boromir saying to get out. The creature then threw his legs out and Lacey grabbed her knives and stabbed two of them but one still got past her and grabbed Frodo. Lacey grabbed Frodo as he went to pass her then grabbed an arrow and stabbed the leg. It let go of Frodo but more legs came out and pushed her, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Carmen out of the way and grabbed Frodo and held him above the water. Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water with Carmen and Lacey and began to cut legs off with their knives and swords. Lacey saw Lisa about to join the fight and yelled, "Lisa, get into the Mines!!" Lisa looked at her then at the creature and then ran into the water and began to cut legs.

"Lisa!" yelled Carmen, "Get away from here! Get into the Mines!" Lisa didn't listen and kept fighting. Legolas was firing arrows to help out then saw that Lisa was about to get caught and fired at the leg. He ran forward and grabbed Lisa and pulled her back away from the fight. Lacey looked at what was happening. Things were changing. Legolas had gone to save Lisa instead of shooting the beast to set Frodo free. She narrowed her eyes then went deeper into the water before jumping out of it and onto the beasts head and stabbing with her two knives. It let Frodo go and Boromir caught him and they all headed into the Mines. Lacey jumped off of the head and made her way out of the water. Legolas fired arrows behind her to give her time to get out then they all ran into the Mines as the doors caved in behind them as the creature brought them down. Gandalf lit his staff again and Lacey walked over to Lisa, very angry and asked, "What were you thinking? I told you go into the Mines!"

"You needed my help!" defended Lisa.  
"You're help?!" yelled Lacey, "You almost ruined everything! Legolas almost risked Frodo's life for you! He wasn't supposed to save you! He was supposed to shoot the creature in the head so it would let go of Frodo so Boromir would catch him but instead I had to put myself in even further danger than I already was in to set things right! Help?! You did nothing more than get in the way!! What were the rules?!"

"To do as you say in a battle," replied Lisa.

"And did you do that?" asked Carmen.

"No," replied Lisa.

"Next time do exactly as we say and DO NOT hesitate!" said Lacey. Lisa looked down then Gandalf said, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older more fouler things than Orcs in the dark places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Lacey and Carmen looked at each other before Lacey pushed Lisa in front of her and they all followed Gandalf.


End file.
